Dear Diary  A BBxRae Story
by willotaku9000
Summary: Human Garfield Logan decides to write a story about his girlfriends emotions as though they were real personas, and Rachel "Raven" Roth agrees to let him do it, as long as he writes the real account of what happened from both of their points of views.


Ok, this is a one shot. Rated T for language and such, no flames please.

I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, they would be in their tenth-eleventh season by now. :(

* * *

><p>"OMG! I COULD JUST DIE! BUT NOT FOR THE USUAL REASONS THIS TIME! OMGOMGOMG! HE <em>KISSED<em> ME! _GARFIELD MARK LOGAN_ KISSED **ME**! The really cute vegetarian with the emerald green eyes and-"

"**GARFLIED LOGAN!**"

"R-Rachel? Wait, let me explain! I-I'm writing a s-story a-about us...a-and-"

"Another one? You've written so many, why another?"

"W-Well this one is where you have all these physical manifestations of your emotions in your head and well...they have diaries."

"Hmm...and you were writing from...?"

"Happy's point of view Rachel, I was um, planning to write from um...Happy, Timid, Brave, Knowledge, Love, Rage, and...well...yourself..."

"Oh?"

"*Gulp*"

"Hmm...alright." With that, she kissed Gar lovingly on the lips. "But I proof-read it and write my own diary entry instead of you writing it for me alright?" She smiled and looked into his mesmerizing emerald eyes. "Oh, and use mesmerizing when describing your eyes, alright?"

"The really cute vegetarian with mesmerizing emerald green eyes, got it. Thanks Rae." He said smiling, and kissed her back. "I Love You Rachel."

"I Love You Gar, so...why did you read _my_ diary about the day you stole that first kiss?"

"Um...actually...I was going to use it for your entry..." He winced defensively.

"Ah, hmm...was that the _only_ entry you read?"

"Well...I did like your idea on page 243...I was hoping to try it out maybe tonight or tomorrow night..." He blushed hard and smiled nervously.

"243..." She also blushed hard. "_Excellent_ choice Gar, definitely _tonight_." She purred playfully.

"Yay!" He yelled happily out loud, "_I'm not going to die!_" he screamed inside his head.

"I couldn't believe how _**Happy**_ it made me! Hehe! OMG! I still can't believe He kissed me! It Felt Sooooo Good! I felt like I was melting into the kiss! *Happy Sigh* Hehe! I reallyreallyreallyreally want to kiss him again! But then I almost died when..."

"Dear Diary: UGH! WHY DID THAT BITCH HAVE APPEAR? ALWAYS THAT BLOND, FUCKING, STINKING LITTLE BITCH! UGH _**RAGE**_ CONSUMED ME WHEN THAT FILTHY LITTLE WHORE MADE GAR BREAK THAT AMAZING KISS! THAT STINKING BITCH! UGH! I WANTED TO TAKE THOSE POMPOMS OF HERS AND RAM THEM SO FAR UP HER ASS THEY CAME OUT HER MOUTH! BUT SHE'D LOVE THAT TOO MUCH! UGH THAT SICK SLUT! SHE HAS ORGIES! AND YET THE IDIOT I LOVE HAS NO CLUE! UGH! I HATE THAT! DAMN HER, DAMN THAT FILTHY, STINKING, SLUT TERRA TO THE DEEPEST BOWLS OF HELL! And then she called me those...names..."

"Dear Diary: Oh no...Terra...she'll ruin everything...and Garfield will hate me again...He'll never want to kiss me again...I'll be alone again...Why must I be so _**Timid**_...Wait...Garfield defended me when she called me a creepy...stupid...nerd emo goth girl...who was incredibly ugly and a total bitch...He said I was _The_ most beautiful girl he had **ever** seen in his entire life...and that...*blushes hard* OMG! HE CALLED ME HIS _GIRLFRIEND_! AAAHHH! *Blushes Harder* Oh! I couldn't stop blushing! I couldn't believe he had just called me _that_! A-And d-did h-he r-really..."

"Dear Diary: Hoorah! In your faces! Hehe, Gar just called me his _Girlfriend_ in front of Azar and everybody! Even that good for nothing Terra! OMG! I Never felt so proud of him when he _slapped_ Terra for calling me all those mean words! Hehe, So _**Brave**_ and then wow..."

"Dear Diary: I never had any _**Knowledge**_ that Garfield knew so many different ways to say the same basic swear words...nor that many languages in which to pull such information from. I was actually impressed...but then..."

"Dear Diary: I saw she was trying to attack him, so I _**Punched**_ her lights out! And said "No one hurts _my_ Boyfriend! Especially not some sleazy little _bitch_ like _you_ Terra!" I can't believe I _actually_ said that! But I _**Love**_ him so much! And so I kissed him hard on the lips to prove it!"

"Hehe, not bad Gar, not bad, and you're right, I definitely didn't know that you knew so many ways to say _that_ phrase. And interesting points of views Dear." She smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Thanks Rae, and now it's time for yours." He said smiling.

"Oh alright dear, hmm...do you think you could write what happened that day, with both our points of views?"

"Uh, ok." He smiled and began writing, using Rachel's diary page as a reference for what she was thinking that day, as well as his i_own_/i diary page.

(POV Gar)

Ok...ugh...oh yeah...it's morning. I get up, change into my clothes for school, get tofu breakfast, and get in my car. I look in the rear view mirror and see the rings under my eyes. "*sigh* I sure hope I'm awake enough to drive..." With that, I turn the car on and drive to Jump City High School. 10 minutes later, I'm sitting in the parking lot, staring into space, just thinking. "*sigh* I have to break up with Terra...and...be with the woman I truly love...Rachel Roth."

(POV Rachel)

Ok, so here I am standing in my open locker when all of a sudden, Garfield Logan is standing right next to me.

"Hi R-Rachel." He says, sounding nervous, which is weird for him.

"Um...Hi Garfield..." Man, I sound so stupid!

He blushes a little and smiles awkwardly at me. "Um, Rae, I um...I need to tell you something."

"What is it Gar?" I ask, staring into his mesmerizing emerald green eyes. He was acting really odd, even more than usual, it's kinda scaring me. He looks green, and while I do think green looks great on him, _sick_ green does not. "Gar, what's wrong?"

(POV Gar)

"Gar, what's wrong?" she asks me, her face full of concern. God she's so beautiful! Why didn't I ask her out before all this stupid "Terra" business? Argh! I'm such an idiot!

"W-Well…um...y-you see Rae...um...I'm breaking up with Terra." Did I just see a "Yes!" glint in her eyes? And is that Hope I see in those beautiful amethyst eyes? "And well...do you think anyone would object if um...I um...well." cue anime sweat drop.

"Do w-what G-Gar?" She asked me, a hint of fear in her eyes and tone of voice. Crap, I don't want to scare her.

"If I-I um...did this." And I kiss her. Not on the nose, cheek, forehead, chin. No, I kiss her on the lips. And not some normal kiss, oh no, this is a "Did you get the license of those lips?" fireworks going off in our heads, full on, full force kiss on the i_lips_/i.

(POV Rachel)

OMGOMGOMGOMG! HE _KISSED_ ME! _GARFIELD MARK LOGAN_ JUST KISSED **ME**! IT FEELS SOOOOO GOOD! Oh no, what do I do? D-Do I dare? HELL YEAH! I kiss him back with equal passion. It felt like it lasted for an eternity, but really only what, 5 minutes? It would have lasted longer if it wasn't for that...THAT BLOND, FUCKING, STINKING LITTLE BITCH TERRA! THAT STINKING CHEERLEADER! I WANT TO KILL HER FOR RUINING THE MOMENT! Wait...what is she...oh no...No! No...

(POV Gar)

AWWW MAN! RUINED THE MOMENT TERRA! Now I really _am_ going to break up with her. Wait, what is she...no way.

"YOU CREEPY, STUPID, UGLY, NERD, EMO GOTH BITCH!" I hear Terra scream at Rachel, and I see the hurt in Rachel's eyes, and the fear of losing..._me_.

"SHUT UP TERRA! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" I find myself yelling back, extremely angry at her for insulting the woman I _Love_. "WE'RE THROUGH TERRA!"

"Oh really? Who do really want? Me? Or that stinking little cu-"

***SLAP!***

*GASP!*

Did I just...?

(POV Rachel)

D-Did he just..._slap_ Terra?

(POV Gar)

"No one...calls my _Girlfriend_ that word, _no one_." I yell in anger at Terra, totally unable to believe she was about to call Rachel that word. Then I hear everyone gasp again from the fact I called Rachel...my _Girlfriend_. I see Terra's eyes bug out in pure terror, and I turn slowly to see the look on Rachel's face.

(POV Rachel)

_G-Girlfriend_? D-Did h-he j-j-just c-call me h-h-his _**G-Girlfriend**_? I'm screaming in my head, wondering if what I just heard is true. Did Garfield Mark Logan just call me, in front of Azar and everyone, including that bitch Terra, that I Rachel "Raven" Roth, is his _**G-G-Girlfriend**_? My facial expression is one of pure shock, and then I see his eyes...the moment I let myself look him directly in those mesmerizing emerald green eyes and saw the pure truth in his eyes, the pure Love...and I instantly knew he meant what he said, my face softened and I smiled.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!" Terra suddenly screamed, and she pulled out a knife! She was going to kill him! He doesn't have enough time, what do I- No! I won't let her!

*Sound of fist connecting with jaw*

*sound of a body falling to the ground hard from being knocked out*

"NO ONE HURTS MY _BOYFRIEND_! ESPECIAL NOT SOME SLEAZY LITTLE BITCH LIKE _YOU_ TERRA!" Did I just say that? Ow...my hand, ouch, that really hurts. I think I broke it, dang; her jaw is like a rock. But it's so worth it if it means that Garfield is safe. I see Garfield look at me with admiration and pure Love, so spur of the moment and because I _really_ want to; I kiss him Hard on the lips.

(POV Gar)

I'm kissing Rae back after she just punched Terra out for trying to kill me...I'm so lucky to have Rae as my girlfriend.

*Back to present*

"Very well done honey, I Love It." Rachel smiled and kissed Gar on the lips happily.

"I'm glad Rae, hopefully everyone else will like it as well." He said kissing her back and returning the smile. "And I'm extremely glad that you became my girlfriend Rae, I've _never_ been happier in my life." He grinned and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"So am I Gar, so am I." She smiled and kissed him deeper.

* * *

><p>Awwww Hope you guys liked it and if anyone has a suggestion or two for it, please tell me. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks and look forward to more chapters for my other fanfic BBxRae Across the Universe as well.<p> 


End file.
